Kuroshitsuji: The-Obsidian Remastered
by Kurokishujin
Summary: I'm Dead, but I woke up in the 19th century. Seemingly Aware of everything that happened in this life, I now live as the queen's Wolf.
1. Intro Prologue:

Kuroshitsuji: The-Obsidian

Introduction:

_**Welcome to another edition of Fan-fiction written to you by yours truly. Another one of those Senseless Fan-fictions involving somebody getting sent back in time to fall in love with a character? Pffft, nah.**_

* * *

**Prologue: I died**

**March 20, 2013**

**21****st**** Century Canada in the Province of Manitoba,**

**...**

The room was quiet, with the exception of the mechanical whirring several computers on at once, or the occasional interruption of somebody being called down to the office for their tardiness. The-Obsidian, that was his user name and he currently had a word document open. He was typing slowly and without motivation at one of the desktops. His eight-gigabyte storage unit was plugged into the USB port, and he hadn't saved for the past half hour.

He slowly stretches and checks the time, 9:49 AM. He then turns his attention back to the screen and reads what he had written:

_**Welcome to another edition of Fan-fiction written to you by yours truly. Another one of those Senseless Fan-fictions involving somebody getting sent back in time to fall in love with a character? Pffft, nah.**_

He chuckled and leans back into his chair, satisfied with what he had written so far, but it was time for school. He had Marketing next, then Cinema, Chemistry, and finally Canadian history. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate school." He muttered under his breath and saved his files, before getting up from his seat, next class starts at 10:03AM so he may as well just get up and go anyways prematurely.

He yawned loudly and then he was off, to see the day through to its end.

_**~Two hours later~**_

_Yay, finally time to get out of this hellhole!_ It was now time for lunch and The-Obsidian or Gabriel, as he was named stuffed a hand into his locker, he ripped out his gloves and neck-warmer, and wore the thing over his face. Awesome, Thirty six below (in Celsius). He pulled his gloves on and made sure his sweater was zipped up all the way, it might've been cold with the windchill and whatnot, but he didn't really care… well actually, why was it 36 below on the twentieth of march?

Regardless, Gabriel made his way outside and took in the environment, cold winds with the sun shining brightly before his eyes in a completely blinding manner. People were off in their vehicles driving recklessly and whipping around with the things they called cars or trucks. Some were decent looking, but others were vehicles from approximately ten years ago, not even made in this decade. To be honest, who would drive a vehicle that was almost as old as they were?

Gabriel sighed even deeper and waited at the curb, deciding it was best not to look two ways, he crossed at the cross-walk and adjusted his gloves. He turned his head as soon as he crossed and took note of the slippery road, but there was no vehicle coming, he turned his head the other way.

_Damn it!_

_**WHAM! **_

Lights out.


	2. Chapter One: Day One

Chapter One: Just a dream…

The sensation was riveting, and his eyes snapped open and inhaled sharply as he woke up to find himself staring into darkness, the sun was just barely coming up and Gabriel let out a deep breath. "It was just… a dream." He whispered quietly, trying to reassure himself, but failed. The dream was insane, and it was much to vivid to be just any old dream, but instead of dawdling on the matter, Gabriel slowly swung his feet over the side of his bed and took comfort in the cold hardwood floor, he hated being hot, and how he had so many blankets on his bed, being the son of a lord meant you get too much and even when you ask for very little. One of these things fitting into the category of _too much_ included his butler. His butler was exactly the same age as him, but had strange white hair but wore a black tailcoat with interestingly purple irises; he also wore a pair of square-lensed spectacles, adding to the whole educated gentleman look.

_He's too clean… and perfect… and he's smart… also very good chess… he beats me, which is why I hate him._

Gabriel thought bitterly and opened the door to his room; the groan of old wood was most prominent in eerily quiet darkness that loomed within the corridor outside his room, it was too creepy.

_I'm afraid of the dark…_

He was on edge, and knew it would be awhile before he could sleep, but he poked his head out the door and saw nothing more than he expected… darkness. The boy stepped into the corridor, paintings of his ancestors were strung up on these walls, but he couldn't see them. As he stepped another step, his foot found the rug in the center of the corridor, but he felt his hand brush against something, it felt like the fabric off of clothing, somebody was wearing it.

"Hello master." The voice made him jump, and his heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you want!?" Gabriel stammered and narrowed his eyes, though he could not see the butler, it was the thought of actually doing it that mattered to him.

"Ah, I heard you in your room making a fuss, and deciphered that you were going to wake up from a nightmare and then decide to go get a glass of your favorite…" The man stated, and Gabriel felt a sense of bitterness for being so predictable and loud in his sleep, but also a sense of relief that he didn't have to walk in the dark by himself.

"I could've got a glass myself…" Gabriel slowly crossed his arms and then lowered his head and held his hand out. He let out a sigh as what he was going to do next was going to hurt how his butler viewed him. "_Thank… you…_" Gabriel mumbled, and he felt the cold glass placed into his hand, he wondered how his butler could see so efficiently in the dark… maybe he let his eyes adjust, or couldn't sleep either.

"It is my pleasure, Master." He said and Gabriel could hear the smile in his voice, because they sounded sincere. "Now back to bed, you have a full-schedule tomorrow." He stated and placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. It was warm and smooth, he held Gabriel's door open for him and guided him inside, Gabriel didn't resist and he started to feel tired and calm again. He climbed back into bed and stared at the ceiling for a time, then turned his head to look at his butler, the boy was still wearing his full-suit and a smile as he waited for Gabriel to fall asleep once again. It was a secret that he got Caleb to stay until he fell asleep because of his fear of the dark… he had vivid nightmares, and he wasn't sure what they were of.

"Young master?" Caleb asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me as your butler?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice and Gabriel watched as the boy carefully adjusted his spectacles.

Gabriel gripped his bedcovers as Caleb asked the question, he hadn't actually thought about it, but he did tell himself that he hated his butler a lot. However, he couldn't bring himself to say that to the teen and rather inexperienced butler's face. "I couldn't imagine having anyone else." Gabriel stated and felt his cheeks grow hot, he had managed to say that… he rolled over to hide his expression, but not before he noticed the Butler's expression twist into a wide and proud grin. Gabriel shut his eyes tightly with embarrassment, and bit his bottom lip, he wished that he could take it back, rivalries between master and servant could never come to an end, not like this.

"Really? Thanks!" Caleb exclaimed, and the pride in his voice was enough to make even Gabriel smile, smiling wasn't really a normal occurrence for an individual like him.

"You're welcome." Gabriel tensed up and gripped the blankets even tighter then bit down on them with his teeth to keep himself from saying more, he hated himself for complimenting Caleb.

"Why are you up right now, Caleb… and fully dressed?" He asked his servant.

"To tend to my master's needs." He stated rather quietly. "Now… close your eyes and go to sleep young master…" Caleb whispered with a much more serious voice, and Gabriel did exactly that.

* * *

_**The Following Morning…**_

"Morning…" Gabriel stated and sleepily rubbed his eyes, he could barely open his eyes, but Caleb managed to be wide-awake and didn't show any hint of complaining of how so very tired he was because he didn't get any sleep last night.

_There's something wrong with him._

"I brought you your morning tea, Master." The butler stated and stood before Caleb holding a silver tray with a hot and steamy cup of one of his favorites. "Earl Grey, Just like the master ordered." He stated and held the tray low enough so that Gabriel could slowly grab it and sit hunched over his tea, sipping tiredly.

"Thank you, Caleb." Gabriel mumbled and yawned as he set the cup of tea back down on the tray, it made a single clink and then Caleb set the tray down on the nearest free surface. Now it was time for Gabriel to get ready for the day.

Caleb started humming a tune to a song that he had heard before, but couldn't quite place the name on, involved something about being a popular song and a London bridge falling down. With that he yawned again, expending too much energy on thinking.

Caleb turned from the dresser with a change of clothes and Gabriel sighed deeply, and extended his arms to allow his butler to dress him. "I'm tired." He mumbled to Caleb and the butler just smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell such _terrifying _stories before bed, young master. It affects you more than your friends." Caleb stated, taking all things into consideration, normally a Butler wouldn't pass judgement but Gabriel told him life would be too boring if he just kept his opinions locked up inside of himself. Gabriel was more of a carefree sort of son of a noble.

_I wonder how the day will present itself…_

"Caleb…" Gabriel began, and was more curious than concerned with what his schedule was for the day. "…What is my schedule for the day?" He asked and crossed his arms as soon as Caleb finished with his jacket, he stood up and stepped into his dress-pants, Caleb adjusted his master's clothing accordingly, and then Gabriel sat down once again.

"Ah, your schedule… your schedule begins with eating breakfast at ten, piano lessons at eleven, violin lessons at one, a two-hour interval, dance lessons at four and finally going for a trip into town to the Viscount Druitt's party later this evening at around seven, it pays to be early." Caleb explained in a calm and orderly fashion, keeping pace with the task of dressing his master, he put his socks on, then slid them into the shoes he was to wear… and finally he tied the laces, all while he told Gabriel his schedule. Caleb was an excellent butler, but Gabriel still didn't like him. He simply tolerated him, which was more than he could say for his ten-year old sister, Celestia, or Cel.

"Dance lessons?" Gabriel asked, he hated dancing, absolutely terrifying, stepping on another individual… much less making physical contact with another human being that wasn't simply doing their job made him anxious and embarrassed.

"That comes last, now come. There is much to be done young master, breakfast is already being prepared." Caleb stated, and helped the young master to his feet and stood behind him as they made their way to the dining room. "Oh…" Caleb began, breaking the constant rhythm of shoes tapping floor. "From what I hear, Her Majesty has employed the assistance of Ciel Phantomhive to take care of the Jack The Ripper case." Caleb stated and Gabriel nodded slowly, acknowledging that the case was going to be taken care of.

"Who is Ciel Phantomhive?" Gabriel asked suddenly, he was unaware who this '_Ciel Phantomhive' _was but he was obviously of some importance if the queen handed him the assignment and not the queen's wolf.

Caleb turned his head to face his young master. "_Who _is **_Ciel Phantomhive_**?" He asked and his voice had this semblance of absolute disbelief.

_Why do you sound like everyone knows who this is, except me?_

"Did I mumble?"

Caleb smiled, "Yes, but I could make out what you said, Ciel Phantomhive is the queen's guard-dog, and essentially a master of the underworld. He keeps them all in check; to an extent… he's also pretty good at chess." Caleb stated and continued to smile, he was all optimism… and it figures he'd care about somebody being good at chess, the Butler saw the relatively confused and relatively unimpressed expression he was receiving from his master, and took the initiative to adjust his spectacles. "Young master, he's famous. You're not." He stated and his master's expression turned from confusion, to one of jealousy disguised as a shallow and hollow form of contempt.

"He's not important… and isn't the Viscount of Druitt a human trafficker?" The young-master asked, and Caleb opened the door to the dining room, holding it open for his master.

"Yes. He is a human trafficker, but he's also very important in terms of being loved by the general populace, besides very few people know of that part of his image…" Caleb responded and Gabriel stepped past him and into the dining room, after that amazing breakfast, the day went by like a blur.

He was given his piano lessons accordingly, but he didn't actually manage to learn anything because his tutor continuously told him to do something but didn't explain how to do it, then called him hopeless and stated that he'd never manage be to an efficient pianist. Regardless, that was only the first five minutes so Caleb assumed the role as his master's tutor and eventually Gabriel learned how to utilize the piano more efficiently in those two hours, he concluded that Caleb would be his tutor from then on.

In the manner of his violin lessons, he failed at those as well, and his tutor once again quit… leaving Caleb with no free time, but he graciously accepted the role as Gabriel's tutor, and once again Gabriel managed to see things through the perspective of Caleb and adapted to learn… he efficiently learned how to play the violin, it was interesting, but he wasn't a master at it yet, not even an adept… still a measly little apprentice who… in Caleb's words: _showed promise._

Lunch was delicious, Caleb had cooked it himself, and Gabriel felt himself grow a little closer to Caleb as the day progressed…

Then came the dance lessons, he was embarrassed to even try but his one tutor did indeed manage to teach him something, but she said he was too shy, and started to make fun of him… it was then that Gabriel whole-heartedly decided to fire her. Then Caleb intervened once again as soon as she left… it was horrifying but he knew he couldn't fire Caleb, or even resist, so he danced with him, and managed to get over his fear of dancing, Caleb told him that he had done a great job. Gabriel felt extremely proud and gave Caleb a slight nod and a figment of a smile... _but despite all of what transpired throughout the day, he realized that he hadn't seen anybody from his family at all today..._

A/N:_** Hello readers. Perhaps you have or perhaps you haven't read this far, but this message is for those who have indeed read as far as this. I thank you for reading this far and will post the next chapter whenever I deem it fully-detailed and edited. Regardless, whoever finishes reading this will experience an elevated existence because they have read something so awesome… for free.**_


End file.
